


Midnight Feast of Flowers

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Erotic Games, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, M/M, Naughtiness, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Teasing, darkside husbands, did we mention?, lots and lots and lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux purchases an potent aphrodisiac to surprise Ren with.  It works a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece exists within the framework of the series [That Unsteady Afterglow](http://archiveofourown.org/series/400483) and [Second Honeymoon](http://archiveofourown.org/series/461158) and as such uses their terms, timeline, and context. But this can absolutely be enjoyed separately.

Hux got the idea when he stopped to shop at a booth of ill-repute on some backwater planet.  It called itself a perfumery but what it specialized in were aphrodisiacs.  He'd ducked under the shade partly out of curiosity and partly to escape the heat of midday.  Signs plastered to the posts holding up the awning proclaimed that vidilios oil and rare flowers could be purchased here.

 

Everyone had heard of the vidilios blossom.  A famous advertisement for oil of vidilios consisted of the raunchy image of a twi’lek bent over to present her ass to the viewer. She folded down over herself so that the only her naked buttocks and long crossed legs were visible. A vidilios flower had been pushed right in the bottom of her crevice where it met her thighs to give the appearance of blossoming there. It’s petals teasingly hid any genitalia that might have been visible from that angle. A copy of the poster even hung in one of the stormtroopers' common areas on Leviathan.  Normally such a thing would be forbidden but the image was far older than Hux was; old enough, perhaps, to have earned a cultural relevance that passed for art. The ad summed up nicely the very point of the blossom, which was to entice and ensnare a would-be lover to take great interest in the part of the body it was applied to. It’s scent was said to be irresistible and it’s taste divine. 

 

Hux had never been so bold as to actually purchase the stuff.  He preferred a very light musk that he’d recently incorporated into his daily grooming regimen.  Now that he was no longer military he was permitted these frivolities and though he would never have worn it for himself he enjoyed doing so for his husband’s pleasure.

 

Years prior Hux would have found just the thought of applying a scent to sweeten the experience for his partner a bit… ridiculous, frankly.   That was before Ren and his insatiable appetite for everything between Hux’s hips and thighs.  These days he rubbed the barest hint of it at his neck and even dared to swipe a little on the insides of his thighs and in the cleft of his ass.  Ren’s hum of approval the first time he’d done so before a cozy evening of mutual adoration had been enough to convince him.

 

Now he wondered if Ren’s astute senses might prefer a little more of a kick.  The shopkeeper had immediately launched into the benefits of the vidilios blossom when asked what was selling these day.  Not only was it perfect for a romantic evening but apparently could even cure a number of maladies.  Hux seriously doubted that, though the purveyor might have claimed it would raise the dead if it would make the sale.

 

He ended up buying a vial of the stuff along with some of the crushed, dried blossoms that could be made into tea.  Aphrodisiac tea-- there was an idea he could get behind.

 

On the way back to the shuttle he had stopped to gingerly uncork the vial and wave a hand over it to catch the faintest whiff.  The shopkeeper hadn’t lied. It smelled delicious; not cloying at all like perfumes could be. It even made his mouth water a little. He quickly put it away, only noticing the flush in his cheeks when he was back on board Leviathan. It was supposed to work at full strength when experienced on the skin of a partner but apparently even sniffing it on oneself could result in arousal.

 

Once alone in his quarters and still reeling from the pleasant glow the oil had given him he made the decision to surprise Ren that very night. Hux indulged in a long shower, taking special care with all the places on his body Ren was likely to go. He dressed only to try on the clothes he’d purchased, making sure each item fit to his specifications.  Though he no longer wore the uniform it was important to look impeccable so as not to stand out among the crew.

 

An excited nervousness grew in his belly as he undressed. He peeled each article of clothing off one by one, feeling as though he might as well have been romancing _himself_ , hands gentle and teasing as they worked. After all, this was as much of a treat for him as it was for Ren. It wasn’t so different from buying a silky piece of lingerie, when he thought about it. But of course, this was so, _so_ much better than that. It wasn’t something to be briefly admired and discarded. No, this would drive his husband wild better than some skimpy article of clothing ever could.  

 

Soon enough, he’d stripped down to nothing and pulled himself up onto their bed. He shifted to get comfortable, lying back against a veritable mountain of pillows piled up behind him. Hux leaned over to retrieve the bottle of vidilios oil first, lifting it up to see inside and make sure he had enough. Depending on how tonight went he knew he might need to get more. It was an errand he would gladly accept.

 

The first part wasn’t anything new. Hux pried the little glass vial open and used his finger to cover the hole, tipping it over so a single drop would cling to his fingertip when he pulled it away. The first drop was gently dabbed just behind his left ear. A second was swiped down the center of his chest. A third tucked in behind the crook of one knee. It was a bit like leaving a path on a map, dropping the tiniest hints that would lead to some unimaginable treasure. Which… might have been a little egotistical if he really considered that comparison. But he also knew Ren would wholeheartedly agree.

 

Once the first step was finished and Hux was satisfied with the few meandering drops he’d left drying on his skin, he leaned back over to reach for a second bottle-- their usual brand of lubricant. And for what he was about to do (but certainly not for the first time) he was infinitely grateful that it was entirely tasteless.

 

Not that he was going to be the one testing that.

 

He brought both bottles back into his lap, carefully propped up between his folded legs. It was like a thrilling little science experiment as he mixed a bit of each in the palm of one hand, unsure of exactly what might happen. It didn’t feel any different. Still slick and faintly warm as it sat there, cupped in his hand. If anything the floral scent was even stronger now that it was mixed with the thicker oil, smelling musky and sweet as he dipped his fingers into it. It was all the encouragement he needed to press on, setting the bottles back on his bedside table before finally turning his attention inward once more.

 

Hux slid a bit further down on the bed, lying flat on his back with his knees bent and feet planted on the mattress beneath him. He breathed out a shaky little sigh and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, one hand slipping between his thighs, slick fingers brushing over the warm weight of his balls before following the path down. The goal here wasn’t to completely saturate himself in the aphrodisiac--it was about strategic placement, putting it exactly where he wanted it. He didn’t waste any time nudging his fingers right where he needed them.

 

Another sigh forced itself from his lips at the first teasing swirl, a startled little cry as if he’d forgotten he could touch himself the way Ren did. Like it was something _scandalous._  A blush instantly rose to his cheeks as he pressed a single finger inside the clutch of his entrance.

 

Hux arched his back, hips rocking down into his hand as he tried to find the best angle, twisting his wrist a little so he could nudge his finger in. He had no plans to work himself open the way he would if those fingers were going to be replaced with a thick cock, but he was rather concerned about _depth_.

 

Just as soon as he’d relaxed enough to easily take one finger, he slipped it back out, coating two in more of the vidilios-laced lubricant before tracing them around the furl of his hole. It was a little more of a stretch, urging them both inside, but it was the pleasant kind of burn, reminding him of the way it felt to take much, _much_ more.

 

Head tipped back against the pillows, chest heaving with each shallow little breath, Hux curled his fingers up inside himself, desperate to reach that one spot sure to have him seeing stars. But it was a bittersweet tease when he finally brushed his fingertips across it, his cock twitching against his belly even as he reminded himself that release wasn’t going to come. Not for a while. And not with his own two hands, if things went the way he intended them to.

 

Another aching moment passed before Hux finally pulled his fingers free, satisfied that he’d worked the oil as deeply into himself as he could manage. He carefully wiped his hands clean, knowing the scent of the vidilios would still linger there, but he hardly minded. It wouldn’t be strong enough to distract his husband from where he wanted his attention most.  He sucked gently at a finger, sighing as the lingering taste filled his mouth.  His hand was back between his legs before he realized what he was doing and forced himself to resist the urge to dip and taste again.  Potent stuff, indeed.

  
Ren would be back at their quarters soon.  All that was left to do was decide how he wanted to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

He ended up stretched out on the bed on his stomach, facing away from the entrance to the room.  No point in being shy.  Seeing him splayed out for the taking the moment Ren walked in never failed to evoke a reaction.

 

Nor did he have to wait long.

 

“Hux,” Ren said upon entering their bedroom, his voice tight.  Hux smiled to himself; he could gauge the knight’s eagerness just by the sound of his name as it left those sumptuous lips.

 

“What is it?” he asked in mock-innocence.

 

Ren immediately began to disrobe, leaving his clothes wherever they fell by the sound of it.  He crawled up over Hux’s prone form.

 

“Don’t give me that, you tease,” he hissed.  “You’re exactly what I’m in the mood for.”

 

“Actually,” Hux said, clearing his throat, “I thought we might play a game.”

 

“Really?” Kylo whispered.  He didn’t need the force to divine that Ren was excited.  

 

“Mmmhmmm.”  Hux casually lifted a calf so that his foot brushed just so against his husband’s erection.

 

“Brendol,” he groaned.  “Yes, anything.”  The knight paused and sniffed audibly.  He leaned in to brush his nose behind Hux’s ear and sniffed again, making him laugh.

 

“You smell incredible, what  _ is _ that?”

 

“Vidilios blossom,” Hux said matter-of-factly.  “Apparently it works.”

 

Indeed, the knight now had his nose pressed hard against that tender spot.  He tentatively licked at it and made a little noise of pleasure.

 

_ “Brell, have you been using this… everywhere?” _

 

Hux turned his head to throw him a wicked grin.

 

“You’re just going to have to find out.”

 

With a growl Ren reached down and roughly flipped him over, drawing another delighted laugh from Hux.  That impressive nose found traces of the scent on his chest, inhaled rapturously, and licked a hot path down to his belly, leaving Hux squirming.

 

Ren drew back, taking his partner in.  Hux noted with approval that his cheeks were flushed pink and his breath came in little gasps.

 

“What are the rules?”

 

“No rules.  You just have to find all places I’ve marked for you.”

 

He gazed up at Ren through lidded eyes, gratified at the way the knight broke into an easy grin.

 

“And how do I win?”

 

“If you find every last drop we’ll both have won.”

 

Ren leaned forward to catch his mouth in passionate kiss and with a thrill Hux realized he could taste the lingering essence on Ren’s tongue.  He sucked eagerly on it, provoking a throaty laugh from Ren as they pulled apart.

 

Hux wasn’t really sure if his husband knew it, but he’d already found two of the places he’d marked himself with the oil. He should have known it wouldn’t take long, not with Ren and his seemingly inhuman senses. But even though Ren had been drawn to those particular places on his body, he wasn’t about to tell him, or reveal that there were only two others yet to be found. That would ruin the game, wouldn’t it?

 

“Are you going to tell me when I find one?” Ren asked, with either very good timing or a hint of casual mind-reading. 

 

“I think you’ll know,” Hux replied, letting a smug grin curl his lips as he tipped his head back a little. “Once you have an answer, tell me and I’ll let you know if you’re right.” 

 

Ren answered with a noise that sounded like a soft chuckle with a begrudging smile. Or even a fond roll of the eyes. He was likely doing both. 

 

“Fair enough…” 

 

Hux let one hand trail lazily over his husband’s shoulder--clinging that required the least amount of actual effort. Not that he wasn’t willing to put forth the exertion, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t in the mood to simply lie back and let himself be ravaged. 

 

He felt Ren dip his nose into the hollow at the base of his throat first. But whether he was doing so in an attempt to sniff out the floral clues or just because it was a spot he enjoyed nuzzling into, he wasn’t really sure. He enjoyed it in either case, automatically baring more of his neck in an open invitation.

 

It didn’t take long for Ren to return to that first spot, following the curve of his neck back up. Hux was sure he had the heat of his pulse to thank for that, making the vidilios extra potent where he’d dabbed it just beneath his ear. He tipped his face a bit more to the right, figuring there was no point in trying to hide himself or trick his husband. 

 

“I think I might hazard a guess,” Ren drawled against his skin, the tip of his nose skimming over that same spot before he pressed a modest kiss there. Or rather, it started off modest enough until Hux felt his lips part and a clever tongue dart out to taste him. 

 

Hux just barely managed a shaky, “Oh?” 

 

There was a beat, a deep inhale, and he could feel the rise and fall of the Knight’s chest. 

 

“This is one.” 

 

Not a question but a statement, because it has to be glaringly obvious. So much so that Hux didn’t answer with real words and instead just offered a pleased moan, teeth pressed into his bottom lip as he bit back a smirk. 

 

_ “That’s one.” _

 

Ren lingered there for another moment or two, undoubtedly drinking up the scent of the oil where it clung so sweetly to his skin. Hux was more than happy to let him take his time, knowing full-well that his husband’s patience would grow thin far before his own. At least, that was the hope. And knowing Ren, it wasn’t such a farfetched fantasy. 

 

His husband was clearly eager to continue their little game, though. Another minute passed and Ren eased down from his neck, the heat of his mouth disappearing and earning a weak protest from Hux. Even knowing that much sweeter pleasures were ahead of him, he couldn’t help a little huff; a kittenish noise that only earned him a low chuckle in return. 

 

Hux let one hand tangle in Ren’s dark waves, fingers scratching gently at his scalp, at the back of his neck, urging him on and keeping him close. The Knight nosed at his chest, nuzzling into the spot just above his heart before shifting to pay the other side some attention. Hux could feel the heat of his breath against one nipple, making his toes curl against the silky sheets beneath them. But Ren didn’t seem to be doing it on purpose. 

 

Hux lifted his head then, blinking glassy eyes into focus as he watched Ren move. He snuffled at his chest like some curious beast, undoubtedly picking up on the oil he’d swiped down along his breastbone. But clearly it wasn’t as easy to pinpoint as the drop behind his ear had been. 

 

“It’s here,” Ren mumbled, brow furrowed a little as he swept across his chest again, “I know it’s here.” 

 

His words sounded just as confident as before, certain that he was right. And he was. But they both knew it wasn’t quite an answer. Hux licked his lips and let his head fall back again, basking in the intensity of his husband’s attention.  He let his hand skim further down over the (hard, smooth,  _ rippling _ ) muscles stretched across his shoulder-blades. At long last, he felt Ren’s nose sweep right up along the center of his chest, following the invisible path previously left behind.

 

A faint little shiver snaked up his spine at the intimate caress, and Ren’s voice was low and deeply satisfied when he finally added:

 

“Here.” 

 

When Ren’s eyes met his again Hux noted with a thrill that they were fully dilated; drinking him in with an unguarded hunger that quickened his pulse.

 

“You may be right about that,” Hux purred.  He coyly lifted a leg and brushed it against Ren’s hip.  

 

The knight reached back to capture his ankle and shifted around to study it.  He nosed along the length of his calf, growing progressively more focused until he paused to nip at his knee.

 

“What are you hiding from me?”

 

Hux only grinned.

 

It was all the excuse Ren apparently needed to stretch his leg out to it’s fullest extension and point it in the air so he could treat the back of it to the same examination.  When he nuzzled into the spot behind his knee Hux let out a breathless little titter despite himself.  Ren’s tongue flicked out to catch the taste and soon his knight was mouthing eagerly at the sensitive spot while playful fingers stroked the inside of his thigh with a maddeningly light touch.

 

_ “Here.” _

 

“There,” Hux breathed.  Ren took his time licking at the traces of oil before hooking Hux’s leg over his shoulder to press a kiss to the side of his knee.

 

Now he fixed his lover with a greedy look as he dipped down between those spread legs.  Hux made a coquettish attempt to close the space between his thighs only to be thwarted by Ren’s roaming hands shoving them roughly apart.

Ren dipped forward, nosing and biting along the inside of his thighs.  He moaned as he found the scent again but suddenly pulled away.  Hux swallowed hard as Ren crawled back over his body and rocked their hips together, grinding down against his cock with the friction of the knight’s own.  A pair of insistent lips covered his.  

 

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” Ren murmured into his mouth, breath fragrant with vidilios residue.  His tongue tasted so sweet when it touched Hux’s that he could only sigh into the kiss.

 

“Wanton thing,” Ren growled, “teasing me with that smell.  I’m going to devour you.”

 

“Yes?”  It was a hopeful plea for affirmation from Hux who had grown nearly as excited as Ren as the oil invaded his senses.

 

  
“Oh yes.  And I promise you I will find  _ every last drop.” _


	3. Chapter 3

_“Oh yes.  And I promise you I will find every last drop.”_

 

The words rang in his ears he took Ren’s face in eager hands and kissed him fervently, licking at those plush lips.  His knight responded with equal ferocity until they were breathless against each other.

 

Ren’s hungry mouth pursued a path back down his chest and over his stomach, pausing only to nuzzle in the nest of coppery hair between his legs.  Finding no trace there he ignored Hux’s painful erection completely to push his face right into the soft warmth of his scrotum, finding the scent potent there.  A gentle suck at the sensitive skin set nerves afire.

 

When the knight lifted Hux’s legs in the air so he could ease in closer his husband only laughed.   A frustrated groan told Hux that the game was up.  Ren’s nose had led him right to the treasure he sought.

 

He shivered at the delicate prod of the tip of that nose and then gasped as he was dragged forward and lifted roughly by the hips so Ren could bury his face there.  With his thighs over broad shoulders he could only writhe at the sensation of a wet tongue lapping furiously at his rim.     

 

To his shock he found the upper half of his body rising slowly to keep him horizontal.  He reached out and grabbed at nothing.

 

“Ren!”

 

The only response was a vulgar moan against his hole, sending a delicious ripple of heat through him.  When he craned his neck to peer at Ren from the awkward angle he saw the merest flick of a hand and found himself spinning as he legs were drawn up against his chest by some invisible influence.  Now he looked down at the bed from mid-air.  He could even reach out to touch the mattress.  Behind him Ren grasped his legs and drew them over his shoulders, pulling him firmly back to grind against his face.

 

 _“Can’t get the right angle,”_ he sent before flicking his tongue against Hux’s crevice.  Large hands pushed his thighs further apart and he trembled at the sensation of the tip of Ren’s tongue easing into him while he was weightless.

 

“You’re a brute,” Hux said with an easy sigh and barely any heat behind his words.

 

The floating feeling was rather new, but once the initial panic of it subsided, it didn’t take long for Hux to decide it was a welcome development. It was a bit like accidental sensory deprivation, making it so that Hux’s only points of contact were the heat of Ren’s skin against his own and the eager mouth against his most intimate parts. No sheets beneath him, no pillows cradling his head. The only sensation he could focus on--the only thing he could _feel_ \--was his lust-drunk husband slowly taking him apart.

 

And maybe it should have been a little scary, realizing that he was entirely at the Knight’s mercy. But that fear had been banished too long ago to remember. Excitement and eagerness took its place, reveling in the power Ren had, and the care he took when he used it around Hux. Now, it was nothing but devastatingly arousing.

 

But just about the time he finally began to adjust to the feeling, muscles going lax, Ren gave him plenty of reason to tense up all over again. Large, warm hands grasped roughly at him, arms wrapped up around his thighs like Ren was determined to lock them together so tightly that there wouldn’t be so much as a sliver of space between them. Fingertips pressed into soft flesh, curling around each cheek to spread him open without a single hint of hesitation. And just like that, Ren’s previous endeavors felt more like a gentle exploration compared to the enthusiasm he showed now, using that grip to better open him up for his tongue as it promptly plunged back inside.

 

Hux felt his hips jerk, the muscles in his backside clenching tight against the sudden intrusion. Maybe it was the new position, or maybe it was the vidilios working its magic in ways he didn’t even know were possible, but Hux could have sworn he’d never felt Ren’s tongue press so deeply inside of him. Although, something was telling him his husband didn’t quite feel the same.  

 

The way Ren lapped at him felt almost _angry_ , nose buried in against him as if he couldn’t care less that he was practically suffocating himself there. It was almost a little overwhelming, every last nerve flooded with pleasure while his body was suspended and helpless. He’d obviously done quite well at working the addictive oil deep inside of himself, and he was paying the price for it now.

 

Ren had promised he would devour every last drop, and he wasn’t backing down.

 

 _“Too much,_ ” he sent with alarm.  

 

A small whine from Ren reverberated against him and he found himself falling the short distance to the bed.  He slid awkwardly out of the knight’s lap, pulling himself forward on his arms.  A glance back told him everything he needed to know about his husband’s current state.  Ren’s cheeks and nose flushed bright red and his pupils pushed out the surrounding irises.  

 

“I’m so sorry-- are you alright?”

 

Hux took Ren’s face in his hands and peered into his eyes.  The knight took a shuddering breath and laughed, easing the momentary panic that seized him.

 

“I want you.  Badly.”

 

“Yes, well, I can see that.  Maybe we should take it easy.”

 

Ren shook his head and pulled Hux back into his lap, buried his face in his neck.

 

_“I need to climax.”_

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Vidilios oil wears off after an orgasm,” he mumbled into Hux’s shoulder.  “Brell, don’t tell me you were foolish enough to use it without knowing how it works.”

 

“I didn’t exactly realize it would work this well.”

 

“Where is it?”

 

Hux nodded at the nightstand where the vial still sat along with the small bag of dried blossoms.  A flick of Ren’s hand and the bag flew into his grasp.  Hux watched with apprehension as Ren rooted around in the bag and came up with a handful.

 

“The blossoms aren’t as potent but the effect is more… immediate.”

 

The knight took a whiff of the flowers and then rubbed them vigorously against his cock.

 

“Those were _expensive!”_

 

“Mmm… I’ll get you some more.”  Tiny shreds of petals fluttered against the sheets as he stroked, crushing them with each vulgar twist of his hand.

 

“Ren-!” he was cut off by the same hand pushing and rubbing the crushed blossoms right into his face, fragrant with their titillating scent and Ren’s own sweat and musk.  Ren laughed as he brushed them from Hux’s eyebrows and hair.  Small purple bits flew like confetti when he shook his head.

 

“You absolute child.”

 

He blinked angrily and flinched a little as the essence of the flowers invaded his senses.  Ren’s cock poked invitingly from the dark curls between his legs, still covered their remains.  A rush of hunger stirred in him and without thinking he leaned to take the length of it in his mouth.  Had anything ever tasted so damnably sweet?  His mind went blank as he took Ren as deep as he could comfortably go, desperate to get his mouth on every last bit of skin; to bury his nose in those dark curls where a few flecks of flowers remained, driving him wild with their scent.

 

Ren grabbed him by the hair at the back of his neck and pulled him off.

 

“Tastes good, doesn’t it?”  He engaged Hux in a rough kiss so they could savor it together, tongues wrestling for the chance to lick it from the insides of each other’s mouths.

 

Too quickly his knight jerked away and lay back on the bed.  Hux had no time to react before he was lifted in the air and spun around to straddle Ren’s face.  So strong were the effects of the blossoms that he didn’t think twice before swallowing the delectable cock perfectly positioned beneath him.

 

If Hux had been thinking a little more clearly, he might have been more curious as to why Ren seemed to know so much about the infamous aphrodisiac. But he wasn’t. Maybe later he’d ask once his head cleared, but all he could think about was his getting his mouth on his husband’s cock, sinking down around it until he has to struggle not to gag.

 

He could hear Ren’s broken gasp somewhere behind him, the noise melting into a resonating moan that went straight to his own cock, neglected and heavy between his thighs. Hux savored the sound of it, like a reward for his new-found enthusiasm that fed his desperation. And when Ren finally put his mouth to better use, it was a trade-off he was willing to accept.

 

It was Hux’s turn to stifle a groan, trapping the noise in his chest as he tried to relax his throat. He suddenly understood Ren’s earlier frustration, feeling like he could never get enough, no matter how deeply he took him. It pushed the physical limits of his body and he still ached for more, swallowing his cock and suckling the taste of the vidilios from his skin like he needed it to live.

 

Hux only slowed his pace a little when he felt Ren increase his, the sudden wave of pleasure rendering him useless for a moment as he pulled off of his cock to gasp for a proper breath. In that stretch of time, he felt the Knight plunge a wicked tongue back inside of him, picking right back up where he’d left off moments before. Hux answered with a throaty _purr_ , nuzzling in against the base of Ren’s cock and savoring the floral scent still clinging to his wiry curls.

 

He opened his mouth to say something, to tell Ren how delicious he smelled, to tell him how good his tongue felt, to say _anything_ but the words didn’t come. Hux was too far gone, consumed by his own arousal in a way he’d never experienced before.

 

It took him another minute, but he finally gathered his wits about him enough to remember what he’d been doing and get his mouth back on Ren’s cock. Finally, it felt like the perfect give and take, feeding into a rhythm that flowed between them as he rocked his hips down against the Knight’s mouth and curled a hand around him to stroke him in time with the rest.

 

But even that didn’t last long.

 

Just as soon as Hux got comfortable, he felt Ren shift beneath him, and suddenly it wasn’t just a tongue pressing inside of him. Hux choked on a whine, muscles fluttering around the finger that curled into the slick clutch of his body, and drooled a little.

 

“Knew you’d like that,” Ren murmured against his skin, sounding more like he was speaking to himself, praising himself for how well he knew his husband’s body. But soon enough, Hux would come to realize his actions weren’t entirely selfless.

 

The finger withdrew, followed by a vulgar sucking sound.  Unable to reach with his tongue Ren had resorted to probing deep with a finger to coax the taste out of him.  When another wet finger found it’s way in Hux stuttered around a mouthful, almost seeing stars.  Ren knew just where to stroke and how deep.  Hux renewed his efforts with vigor, determined to give satisfaction before the knight brought him off with his hand.

 

He groaned with relief as the pressure building in Ren’s cock finally released and flooded his mouth.  While he swallowed Ren gripped his hips, returning to Hux’s painfully swollen rim with his mouth, presumably to kiss away any trace of sweetness there.

 

They lay entwined and panting.  Hux ran his fingers through sweat-soaked hair and nearly sobbed with relief when Ren pushed him onto his side and gave his cock a soothing stroke.  

 

_“Give me a moment.”_

 

“Please,” he croaked in return, desperate to finish.  His arousal had gone from a pleasant warmth to a frustrating heat that burned through his body.

 

 _“Of course I will,_ ” came the reply to his unasked question.

 

Hux waited in agony, certain he would die from want.


	4. Chapter 4

For all his strength Ren had surprisingly gentle hands.  Even when they forgot themselves in their ardor, playing rough and letting the moment turn soft kisses into ravenous bites, Ren had never forgotten the power in his hands.  He took good care of his husband; such good care that Hux never hesitated to relax into his touch and let himself be lifted, arranged, and maneuvered without worrying that Ren might accidentally hurt him.

 

So when Ren tugged at him next, Hux wasn’t sure if he wanted to whine his impatience, or eagerly comply without so much as a single word. It ended up somewhere between the two, displeased that he had to move but desperate for any sign that his torment was going to end. Surely it was a good thing that Ren rearranged him, helping him up and into his lap with his back pressed the Knight’s chest. His skin had begun to feel clammy, flushed and slick with sweat to the point that he craved the heat of his husband’s body, squirming in his lap like the contact alone could soothe the fire in his belly. 

 

But of course it couldn’t, not really. It was a balm for a much bigger problem, and soon enough his desperation grew.

 

“Relax--I’ve got you,” Ren murmured against his ear, chin tucked in against his shoulder. “I’ve got you…”

 

Hux felt a pair of arms wrap around him, hands skimming over his chest, his stomach and finally down between his thighs. He choked on his next breath when one of those hands curled around his neglected cock at last, relief and longing all at once. And as he threw his head back against the shoulder behind him, Ren added:

 

“Bet this wasn’t what you had in mind when you were sneaking around, spending your hard-earned credits in some dim little sex shop, was it?”

 

“Wasn’t a sex shop,” Hux panted, grinning a little.  “Besides…  you like it when I take  _ initiative.” _

 

That earned him a soft laugh, a breathless chuckle pressed to the part of his neck that still smelled of the sticky-sweet oil. Hux could only count his blessings that Ren was temporarily immune, or he’d never find release. 

 

“Of course I do. You know I love finding you like this-- stripped bare like you were too impatient to wait. But I never would have imagined you taking  _ initiative  _ quite like that… Not with something almost dangerous in the wrong hands.”

 

_ “How do you know how it works?  Have you… you haven’t… with someone else?” _

 

Hux tried not to project anything but curiosity in the question but he couldn’t help himself.  There were partners before him.  It didn’t even need to be said.  But the thought of Ren sharing such an intimate experience with someone else made Hux irrationally irritated-- as though the moment had been stolen from him.

 

Ren tensed a little beneath him.

 

_ “Is that what you think? That you aren’t the first one to pull such a trick on me?”  _

 

_ “Trick?  I wanted to surprise you.” _

 

_ “No, I didn’t--...”  _ Ren stopped himself with a little huff, a warm rush of air against the side of his neck. He was quiet for a beat, likely gathering his thoughts even as he worked his husband’s cock in long, slow strokes. 

 

_ “That’s not what I meant. You know it isn’t. But you  _ are  _ the first, you know.” _

 

_ “That’s… I’m glad.” _

 

He turned his head a little, nudging into Ren, and trying not to let on how delighted he was to be able to offer him something new. His knight answered in kind, tipping his face up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

 

_ “What I feel for you I’ve never felt for anyone else. Aphrodisiac or no. You trust me, don’t you?” _

 

“Implicitly,” he gasped as Ren’s thumb stroked him just so. He swore he could feel the smirk pressed into his skin, soft and pleased. 

 

“Good,” Ren murmured aloud, pressing a kiss to the corner of Hux’s jaw. The gentle scrape of teeth and a soothing tongue followed. “Then you’ll trust me to give you what you need…”

 

“Please,” Hux whispered, unable to stop himself from begging.  He needed this; all of it, the sure grip on his cock and the warm chest and arms that cradled him; Ren’s big nose pressing into his cheek and his mouth whispering sweet nothings against his skin

 

Luckily for him, Ren didn’t seem to be looking for any further permission than that. The fingers curled around his cock squeezed him tightly, grip twisting on the upstroke so perfectly that he could have cried his pleasure if there had been enough breath left in his lungs. And if that wasn’t enough, he felt himself lifted a little with the force so a second hand could curve down beneath him, clever fingers pressing into soft skin where he was still slick with oil and finding him pleasantly stretched and for the taking.

 

“So, was this what you had mind?” he murmured, pressing another tease of a kiss against Hux’s back.

 

_ “I just wanted you.” _

 

Hux clenched around the tip of Ren’s finger as it drove him towards ecstasy.  

 

_ “You just wanted me. So vague...but so sweet,”  _ Ren teased him fondly, nuzzling into him as he pressed his finger further in.  _ “You just wanted me… and my mouth. You wanted my tongue pressing inside you, wanted me lapping away every last drop of that wicked oil. Wanted me to pin you down and spread you open like the feast you are. Isn’t that right?”   _

 

“Y-yes,” Hux moaned.

 

“I want you to remember that in a few hours,” Ren said smugly, withdrawing his finger and letting Hux settle back into his lap with a pleading groan.  Ren cradled him so that Hux leaned on his side against his broad chest.  He supported his back with one strong arm and his legs with another.  He nudged his forehead against Hux’s and sent him a little fantasy; Ren waking him in the middle of the night, hard and ready with the dregs of the oil still coursing through his system just enough to make him susceptible to the whims of an erotic dream.  How he would bring a petal to Hux’s lips and feed it to him tenderly, a little kick to fuel his arousal.  They would pleasure each other again until they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

 

_ “Anything…  _ anything _... as long as you let me finish.” _

 

The arm supporting his legs slipped away and Ren reached down to stroke his aching erection again.  He held Hux close as he worked him, gazing into his eyes and bending down to share slow and torturous kisses with his husband as he brought him to climax.  The intimacy of the position coupled with the desire that burned in Ren’s dark eyes made short work of him.  He spilled in helpless delight against Ren’s stomach as the knight nipped pleasantly at his lips.  

 

Hux’s mind didn’t quite go completely blank, blacking out the way it sometimes did during an intense orgasm. But things did go rather fuzzy around the edges, making him feel like he was floating all over again. And this time, the feeling wasn’t quite so literal. 

 

He came down slowly from his high, feeling like the effects of the vidilios flower had to be drained from him drop by drop until he could finally blink his eyes open again. It left him feeling a little hollowed-out, but Ren was right there to fill that void, gently shifting him in his lap so they were facing each other, legs clumsily folded around the knight’s waist. 

 

“Still with me?” Ren murmured, the bridge of his nose nudging at Hux’s chin to coax him up for a kiss. But since Hux still struggled to catch his breath, it ended up a bit one-sided, with Ren gently worrying at his lower lip and each corner of his mouth. 

 

Hux nodded finally, an exhausted smile finally gracing his features. 

 

_"Forever."_   


 

Ren returned the smile, easy and fond as he lifted a hand to brush bright copper hair away from his face. 

 

“Brell," he murmured, fingertips toying with a curl tucked behind Hux’s ear. “You know you don’t have to buy expensive, questionably-legal substances to make me want you, right?” 

 

Hux responded with a quiet chuckle and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Of course I know that. You’re insatiable.”  He shifted a little to study Ren.

 

“So how does exactly the Master of the Knights of Ren know about the properties of the vidilios blossom?”

 

Ren glanced away and shook his head.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Come on,” Hux coaxed him, reaching out to caress his cheek.

 

“They were... subject to a high tariff under Imperial rule; luxury goods.  A black market sprang up around them and for a while they were even genetically altering pambo flowers to look and smell like vidilios.”  Ren shot him a wry smile.  “None of the same properties of course but you know how susceptible people are to suggestion.  I’m actually surprised you managed to get your hands on the real thing.”

 

“And you know this how?”

 

Ren sighed.  “Vidilios has the reputation of being the commonly trafficked plantstuff in the galaxy.”

 

Hux tipped his head curiously and and then all at once he understood.

 

“I’m sorry, Ren, I should have--”

 

The knight shrugged.  “It’s fine.  We both have a past.”

 

Hux drew in a short breath, stopping himself from just blurting out the first thing that came to mind as a sudden swell of protectiveness rose up in his chest. It wasn’t the time for some emotional tirade. Fingertips still idly skimming over Ren’s jaw, he sighed and answered:

 

“Which doesn’t matter anymore.” 

 

A distant sort of smile cast a shadow across Ren’s lips. The kind that softened his eyes. 

 

“That’s why you’re the smart one. Except when it comes to the purchasing of aphrodisiacs.” 

 

Hux felt the tension ease from his shoulders, sagging as a bemused little huff escaped him. He reached up to gently flick one of Ren’s earlobes. It earned him a playful swat as his husband batted his hand away, his grin broader than ever. 

 

“You should sleep,” Ren added, lowering him onto the bed.  “I’ll clean up a little.”

 

“But you won’t let me sleep for long, will you?”

 

Ren leaned in close and brushed his lips against his ear to whisper, “Absolutely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet comments and kudos on this story. It is MUCH appreciate by us!


End file.
